No title yet
by silverwand13
Summary: My 1st fanfic please R&R.This story has been halted cause I'm working on Love and War.
1. One

Not a title yet  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters but the plot is my so enjoy!  
  
Chapter one: One  
  
It was the 17th of June and the last day of 6th year for Harry Potter and his two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. It was also the beginning of a time that they would never forget.  
  
As the sun crept in the boys 6th year Hogwarts' dormitories, a young 16- year- old boy with a lighting bolt scar on his forehead dreamed. This dream involved the girl he had a crush on since 1st year and who was also his best friend, Hermione, and his worst enemy, Lord Voldemort. In this dream, Harry and Hermione where sitting by the lake, when they were surrounded by hooded figures. The circle parted to reveal another hooded figure with piercing snake eyes. Harry and Hermione tried to move, but where stuck. Voldemort rushed to them pulling out his wand and saying 'Avada Kedrava'. The wand was aimed directly at them, but, as the curse was about to reach them, Harry opened his eyes to reveal his blurry room. He was breathing heavy, in a cold sweat, reaching for his glasses. He put them on to see his alarm clock. It was 4:30 am!!!  
  
He lay in his bed thinking about the dream. After numerous attempts to fall back to sleep, he opened his curtains around his bed and sat up. He rummaged trough his draws to find cloths and went into the bathroom to change. After changing, he proceeded to try to tame his unruly raven hair, to no avail. He walked out of the bathroom and started to pack up his things to go, once again, to the Dursely's House. When he finished packing everything up, he looked over to the nightstand with the clock. "Only 6, u got to be kidding me!!" He walked over to his bed and collapsed, he was thinking about the summer ahead, but his mine kept drifting to Herminoe. " Come on Harry, you have to ask her", his mind told him. He sighed and stared at the white ceiling.  
  
As Harry stared at the ceiling, many thoughts danced through his head. Most of which were of Hermione. After what seemed like only 5min, his alarm clock went off. It was 7. He quickly went and shut it off. He started to hear people rustling around in their beds. He decided that he should go to the common room. As he was walking down the stairs, he noticed a person sitting on the big couch. It was Hermione. His heart did what it normally did, a flip. He continued to walk down the remainder of the stairs until he came into arms length of her. He plopped down on the couch and said "Morning Mione". "Hey Har," she said. {In Hermione's mind} God, he looks so cute. Herm. what are you thinking about, he's your best friend. I know, but I really like him. {End of Herm's Mind} An awkward silence followed their greetings. Then they heard all of the Gryffindor students come rushing down the staircases to go to breakfast. Ron came by them and said "Hey guys, ready for breakfast?" They both nodded and made their way out of the portrait hole.  
  
* In the Great Hall *  
  
The trio sat down in their normal seats. {Ron & Harry on the sides, Herm on the opposite side of the table} Ron was talking about vacation. "You guys are coming over the 2nd, 3rd and 4th weeks of July, right?"  
  
"Ya, we are," they replied.  
  
"Hey, Lav" Ron said as his girlfriend Lavender Brown gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat down. {Ron and Lavender have been going out since the Yule Ball}  
  
"I'm coming too!", she said.  
  
"Of course you are, you're my girlfriend."  
  
"Yep, and you'd better not forget that, Mr. Weasley," she said, giving him a little jab in his stomach.  
  
"Ouch, Lav, that hurts!"  
  
"Sorry, honey. Wanna kiss to make it all better?"  
  
"That would be nice," he said, with a fake hurt look.  
  
While this was going on, Harry and Hermione started laughing. As soon as the laughing died down, professor Dumbledore came over to the table and tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Harry may I see you in my office, please?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, professor," Harry said, as he got up and left the table, getting a what-does-he-want-look from Hermione.  
  
*In Dumbledore's Office*  
  
"Sit Harry" said Dumbledore as he motioned to the chair.  
  
Harry sat and was wondering what he could want with him on the last day of school. 'Harry I want you to know that Sirius has been cleared of all charges."  
  
Harry's face was as if he was petrified. After a minute or so, Dumbledore waved his hand in front of Harry to get a response. Noticing the hand, Harry snapped out of his trance. "What does this mean, Pro", but Dumbledore's hands cut him off.  
  
"This means Harry, that if you wish, you may now live with Mr. Black." He did not even need to respond; the look on his face was enough.  
  
"Very well then. Mr. Black will be at the station to pick you and collect your remaining things from the Dursley's. {looking at Harry's disapproving face} I know that you might have all of your material things, but you still have an obligation to let them know. You may return to breakfast now. I know you Miss Granger, Mr.Weasley and Miss. Brown will have much to discuss on the way back home."  
  
*That's end of chapter 1 hope you liked it, please review. I want to know what you think about it, and if you have any ideas for a title, please, include them in your review. * silverwand 13 ========= * * * 


	2. I knew it!

Chapter Two: I knew It  
  
Harry then got up and walked back over to the table. "What did Dumbledore want, Har?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You guys are never gonna believe this," Harry said.  
  
"Let's see, you are really the king of England and your gonna live in the palace?," said Lav with a grin on her face.  
  
"Close, but think it's even better."  
  
"Umm.. Let's see, your Uncle, Aunt and Dudley were captured by rabid mountain trolls and are now their slaves? said Herm.  
  
"I wish, but no. Come on guys, what's the best thing you could think of?" Harry said.  
  
They all scratched their heads until Herm looked like she had the answer. "Oh, my God Harry, really?!"  
  
"Ya!"  
  
She got up and hugged him. Ron and Lav just stared "Would you just tell us already?" they said annoyed.  
  
"Sirrus was cleared!" Herm said.  
  
"Oh, My God!" they screamed.  
  
"That's great, Harry," said Lav and Ron  
  
"Herm, how did you know that?" Ron asked.  
  
"It was easy, I know Harry."  
  
"Well, so do we and we didn't get it," said Ron and Lav.  
  
"I always said that there was something strange about you two," Lav said pointed at them..  
  
"Whatever," said Harry."  
  
"So," since he's cleared, you're gonna live with him, right?" asked Ron.  
  
"No Ron, I'm gonna live with the Dursleys, cause I love them so much. Come on Ron," said Harry.  
  
"Calm down Har." said Ron  
  
"I can't. I'm so exited!"  
  
*Skipping ahead to the train ride back home. On the Hogwarts Express Back Home*  
  
The girls talked on one side and the guys on the other. Let's see who should we listen into first. How about the girls?  
  
* The Girl's*  
  
"Come on Herm, who do you have you eye on?"  
  
"No one' Lav I told you."  
  
"I know you, Hermione Granger, and you have that twinkle in your eye."  
  
"What twinkle?"  
  
"The 'I really like someone twinkle'."  
  
"There is no such thing."  
  
"Yes there is, I had it when I liked Ron. So. Herm, that means you like someone."  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Yes you do, I know it."  
  
"Come on, Lav I don't."  
  
"Yes you do. I know who you like too."  
  
"Then tell me who I like then."  
  
"That's easy, you like Harry".  
  
"What!" {Trying to hide her blushing cheeks}  
  
"I know you do, just give up."  
  
Hermione looked horrified and said, "Ok, promise not to tell anyone, Lav?"  
  
"You know it. How long, Herm?"  
  
"Ummm {looking embarrassed}, since 1st year."  
  
"1st year! Are you for real?"  
  
"Keep it down Lav, Ya I am."  
  
"Why didn't you tell him?"  
  
"I don't know, he is so popular and cute, and, and he would never like me."  
  
"Come, on Herm, you and him flirt all the time."  
  
"We do not. We just play around."  
  
"Sure you do. So, when are you gonna tell him?"  
  
"Tell him? I never planned on it really."  
  
"What! You were never going to tell him. Why?"  
  
"Cause I would feel stupid when he turned me down, and then our friendship would be ruined."  
  
"No it wouldn't. And how do you know he would turn you down? Come on, Herm, you are pretty, smart and funny."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are," 'I know what I can do' {lav thought with an evil grin on her face?}  
  
"No, Lav I know that look."  
  
"What look?"  
  
*The train pulled up at the station. *  
  
"Were are here already."  
  
"I guess so, Lav."  
  
"Well, we'd better get off and see Sirius. I haven't seen him fore ages."  
  
"Ya, me either."  
  
* Back about 30 minutes to the Guy's conversation*  
  
"Hey, Har" "Ya Ron, who do you like?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
" No, I don't." {That goes on for about 20 minutes before Harry got so annoyed that he answers}  
  
"Ron, STOP!"  
  
"Then tell me, I told you when I liked Lav."  
  
"Only if you promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a wand in my eye."  
  
"Very funny, Ron."  
  
"Well, I-I-I-"  
  
"Spit it out, Har."  
  
"I like Mione."  
  
"I knew it! I knew it!"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Come on Har, everyone knows."  
  
"No, I never told anyone."  
  
"If you have eyes you could tell."  
  
"How so, Ron?"  
  
"Well, let's see, there's the tickling, the flirting the "studying" with her when you study her and when you stare at her from behind your books, so that no one can see."  
  
"Hey, I do not do that.{Looking at Ron} Ok, Ok , I do, do that. Hey, look Ron, we're at the station."  
  
"Ya, I guess we are." "Hey, look, that's Sirius."  
  
"Who that Lady with him, Har?"  
  
"I don't know, Ron we'll have to find out".  
  
Well, that's chapter 2. The chapters are finally revised and I hope you add more chapters soon. In the mean time please read my other fics please :) silverwand13 


End file.
